


Another Tuesday Night

by ashcat



Category: Rules (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Tooru on an average night at the bar. (Set between Lovers and Souls and Rules)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Tuesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to despina for being an awesome friend, beta, and cheerleader :D and to grayunderpants for her friendship, encouragement, and enthusiasm :D !

Tooru was staring off into space when the sudden presence of a clammy hand on his arm jerked him back to reality. He looked up, momentarily getting his wits about him again as his hand stilled over the small drawing pad.

"Um, Tooru?" spoke a hesitant voice.

Ah, it was Chipmunk-san, one of his regular clients. Somehow, he'd missed the jangle of the door. "Yeah?" Tooru plastered on his game face, flashing a seductive but slightly innocent smile. He took in his client's appearance. Chipmunk was in his early 40's, salt and pepper hair, glasses, little bit of a potbelly but overall in decent shape. Just another lonely salaryman whose wife most likely didn't know or care that he was a regular patron of the brothel bar.

"You feeling ok?" asked the older man, his small beady eyes nervously darting around the room.

Tooru turned the seduction up a notch as he cast a smoldering look towards Chipmunk, dropping his pencil and letting his hand come up to trace lightly over the buttons on his client's shirt. "Sure I am, now that you're here."

"Uh, are you available right now?" replied the anxious voice.

"I've always got time for you," he purred, gracefully sliding off his stool and letting his arms come up around the other man's neck.

Chipmunk shivered a little with the close contact. He leaned down to brush his cheek against Tooru's soft hair.

Tooru gave him a perfunctory nuzzle then dropped his arms and turned, peering around the bar. It was fairly empty, but then again, it was only 8pm on a Tuesday night. After nodding to the manager on the far side of the bar, the dark haired beauty discretely slipped his pad and pen into his pocket before sliding an arm around Chipmunk's waist.

"Let's go then," the older man replied, placing a hand securely on the small of his hired companion's back, letting some of his anxious tension seep out of him.

Tooru let himself be led out of the bar towards the love hotel at the end of the street. He looked up occasionally, taking in the pudgy cheeks that, along with the man's demeanor, helped give him the idea of Chipmunk's name. Oddly, Tooru wasn't aware of the hollow smile on his face as they made their way to the usual place.

This trick never said much, but that was ok since they didn't need to negotiate services or payment–they did the same thing every week. Soon they were set up with a room, neither the most expensive nor the cheapest, just average like everything else about Chipmunk.

Once the door was securely closed, Tooru walked into the room proper and started to undress. Unselfconscious as usual, he quickly pulled his clothes off, folding them neatly onto the floor. He managed to ignore the fact that Chipmunk was lecherously staring at him, desire shining in his eyes.

Chipmunk was the first one to speak, "Um, can we, ya know, do the usual?"

Tooru suppressed a chuckle, just like clockwork Chipmunk always did and said approximately the same thing. He grabbed a few necessities from his pants pocket as he stepped back closer to the older man. He husked out a "Sure…" as he reached up to start undoing the buttons on the salaryman's shirt. He followed his fingers with his lips, leaning in to plant a few kisses and licks along the trail of revealed flesh.

He continued his downward motion, sinking fluidly to his knees as he efficiently unbuckled the black belt and opened the dress slacks. Chipmunk's cock bounced free as Tooru worked the pants and underwear down to the fashionable dress shoes. He paused, glancing up at his client's face. The man was looking at him intently, his hands hovering on either side of the kneeling man's shoulders.

Tooru smiled, giving his lips a seductive lick before sitting up straight. After palming the man's half-hard cock, he began stroking him. The older man let his hands drop back against the wall, letting out a soft moan. After a few minutes, Chipmunk was squirming under his companion's talented hands. Looking up, Tooru knew it was time once he saw the light sheen of sweat covering his trick's face.

There was the crackling sound of foil, it cut through the deeper, shallower sound of Chipmunk's panting breaths. Tooru rolled the condom onto his client, glad that he didn't have to explain and that there wasn't any resistance. The younger man looked up, casting another alluring look while repositioning on his knees, letting his legs spread wide enough that he could do a bit of prep on himself. The little plastic packet of lube was cold, but it was infinitely better than the alternative. Tooru had had plenty of clients who couldn't wait even long enough for a hasty swipe. He allowed his mind to wander while giving Chipmunk a halfhearted blowjob, focusing mainly on getting himself ready.

Tooru didn't mind doing a little extra service when they were regulars and treated him well. One more good regular meant one less potentially dangerous new client.  
Once Chipmunk's sweaty, trembling hand stole up his arm and began sifting through his hair; the younger man pulled back and stood up. Tooru had to suppress another chuckle as he looked at his partner of the moment. The man's cheeks were positively glowing, making them stand out even more than their normal rounded appearance.

Tooru turned and sashayed to the bed, crawling in without bothering to pull back the comforter. Snagging a pillow from the headboard, he got into position on his hands and knees, then cast a coy expression over his shoulder. He watched as the salaryman awkwardly shucked off his clothes, leaving his socks on as he stepped over to join him on the bed.  
Chipmunk was ready to go as soon as he slid in between Tooru's parted legs. Smooth hands clamped down on slim hips as a breathy "Ready" was the only warning before the man plunged in. Tooru let out a low grunt and took a few deep breaths, willing himself to relax. Well, it was the first customer of the night, so it'd be a little uncomfortable. He waited until the initial pain eased and then he lowered his head and chest to the bed leaving his hips up. He knew Chipmunk wasn't expecting much from him now that he had what he wanted, so he let his head rest against the pillow.

Not everyone liked doing it naked like this, and truthfully, Tooru didn't really like it either. It almost made it feel like the tricks expected more than just a hole to fuck from him. However, if they had long hair, now that was another story. Then he could close his eyes and imagine as the soft locks brushed his back and shoulders or even his chest that it was his warm, naked body rubbing against him, inside of him. Tooru let out his own soft moan, his cock stirring from those thoughts. He shifted a little so that he could snake his hand down to grab his own half-hard cock. It was always easier to fantasize about sempai when he had a hard cock inside of him.

Chipmunk pounded on, his grip tight to ensure that his preferred rhythm was maintained. Tooru closed his eyes tight, picturing Matsouka from the last time they had had sex. He willed the hand on his cock to be his lover's, the body slapping against his that of a leaner, sexier man. He let himself go deep into his fantasy, letting out soft moans as he roughly worked his own cock.

Everything was going well until Chipmunk let out a particularly loud grunt, one hand loosening its hold from his hip and snaking around his touch Tooru's pumping fist. The unwanted touch and loud noise broke his concentration. Tooru let his hand drop back to the bed, back to reality. The older man let out a little mew of disappointment, but after giving Tooru's cock a couple of tugs he returned to his hip hugging rhythm.

Tooru sighed, glad that Chipmunk's heavy panting and their bodies smacking together were masking any noises he'd made, he never liked clients to hear him make any sounds of pleasure. The older man was getting close; he was practically shoving the prostrate body across the bed in his frenzy to reach orgasm.

"Hold on a minute," Tooru asked as he pushed himself up into a more stable position, with his hands and arms supporting him.

He didn't bother to say anything else; Chipmunk resettled himself without even pulling out and resumed his frantic thrusts. Tooru let his head loll, his forehead brushing against the pillow. Surely this would be over soon; now that he was back in the present, he was ready for it to end. He turned to the side and stared at sempai's hair tie around his wrist, wishing it were someone else using his body to rush towards completion.

After a loud moan and final grunt, the body that had been pounding into his stilled. Then the room was quiet again except for his partner's labored breathing. Tooru held his position, waiting for the man to pull out and get off the bed. The sweaty hand ghosting up his back, resting against his healed tattoo was unpleasant, but not unfamiliar. However, the feeling of soft, dry lips dotting kisses up the small of his back startled Tooru. He quickly raised his head and turned to look over his shoulder as Chipmunk was straightening back up.

"You're so beautiful…" was the whispered response to the fierce question burning in the young man's eyes. The salaryman climbed back off the bed and walked into the bathroom to clean up, sneaking one final glance at his glaring companion.

Tooru kept staring, unsure if he'd heard the man correctly. He scowled as he let his knees and arms slide out from under him, flattening himself onto the bed. His lower back muscles protested from the sudden movement after their workout, but he knew they'd ache a lot more before the night was over.

Who the hell did that trick think he was, doing something intimate like that to him? 'A fuck is a fuck, but now he's softly kissing me and saying that girly shit about how beautiful I look.' Tooru fumed in silence as he lay there. He hated it when clients wanted to play like lovers, he had had a lover and this was nothing like that. He continued his dark thoughts while waiting his turn for the bathroom.

Chipmunk was quick as usual, and his cheeks were positively burning as he hastily pulled on his clothes. He nervously tossed a wad of bills onto the bed then slipped out the door, without looking behind him. It was obvious that he knew he'd displeased the man on the bed.

Hauling himself out of bed, Tooru unsteadily made his way into the bathroom to rinse off. He opted to actually lather up and give himself a scrub, still feeling unsettled about Chipmunk's break in routine. 'Perhaps nobody stays the same,' he mused as he finished up in the shower. He turned off the taps and reached for a towel. This was not an auspicious start to his night.


End file.
